The Bygone Ordeal
by ActionFantasyLuver
Summary: Stranded, Koenig, Helena, Victor and a young pilot may never see Alpha again. What they are faced with is a civilization that eyes the newcomers suspiciously, unaccustomed to their strange ways. Alpha meets a world reminiscent of 17th century Earth!
1. Chapter 1

_THIS IS A SPACE: 1999 FICTION. The characters are being borrowed but I do not own them. Enjoy!_

* * *

**THE BYGONE ORDEAL**

* * *

_Introduction:_

"Where is the Eagle?! Where is it?!"

She heard his desperate voice before she saw him.

Helena was on that border between semi sleep and being awake, where sound was heard but not necessarily understood. She inhaled deeply, taking in crisp clean oxygen, an agreeable but odd sensation. She then grasped and felt something beneath her hands as she lay on the terrain. Helena's fingers were touching grass and a vague part of her mind wondered what it was. Fescu? Rye? Zoysiagrass? It was soft but also slightly prickly. No, typing grass right now did not really matter but it did give her something to focus on.

A small buzzing insect flew past her ear and she waved it away.

"I don't know, Commander. I have no idea what happened. We were hovering one moment and now we are here!"

Who was that speaking? Alan Carter? No, not this time. He wanted to come but John decided that Sean Bassy, a good but underused pilot, should have the privilege. He was an affable young man with auburn hair and an easy smile. Everyone liked him.

"Is that Helena?"

_'Victor.'_ Helena thought, and opened her eyes. She was looking up at a blue sky and the underside of trees, heavy with green leaves. The sun was warm and comfortable but there was also a slight bite to the air, indicating it was morning just before the true heat of the day. There was a nice breeze that touched the leaves, creating patterns on the earth below. Helena lifted her hands and looked at the shapes the shadows made.

"Helena!"

She heard John again.

"Thank God. Are you all right?" He knelt by her side, helping the woman to sit up as she looked about, confused.

Helena's mind quickly switched to doctor mode, "Is anyone hurt?" she asked and at the shake of his head: "What happened?"

Professor Bergman came up on her other side and took an arm as he and John helped Helena to stand. "That is exactly what we are trying to figure out." he said, resting a palm on her shoulder as both he and the Commander, appearing a bit more at ease now that all team members were accounted for, looked about their surroundings.

Bassy approached and pointed his yellow sleeved arm east, "There is a river over there. Fresh water. And I saw some trees, a few with odd fruits, close by. Wish we had canteens and knew if the fruit was safe."

Helena softly shook her head back and forth, attempting to shake loose a few final cobwebs. The last thing she remembered was a loud crackle over the monitors and a shaking in the passenger module of their Eagle. She then looked at Victor as he seemed to … dissolve. Then there was blackness.

The men had obviously been up a little longer than she and, at least partly, had gotten used to their surroundings. Helena looked up at Koenig, "John, we were coming close to entering into this planet's atmosphere, weren't we? We were having communication problems with Alpha …"

Instinctively, they all looked up to the sky, trying to see if their moon was visible. There was a moon but it seemed too close. And there was yet another, further away. They were seeing the planet's two moons but not their own.

"Yes," he said, "And the next thing we know we are here, on this planet, with no Eagle and no sense of how we got here."

"It was as if some unseen hand reached out and took us then gently laid us down here." Bassy commented, nearly poetic. He then said: "It's the damnedest thing."

Helena pulled her comlock from her belt and pressed a button, "Alpha, do you read me? This is Dr. Russell."

"We've all tried that." Victor said.

With a low voice Koenig said, "I think Alpha, like our Eagle, is gone." He placed a hand on Helena's arm as she looked up into his eyes, stricken. They had come into contact with space warps and even floated into a black sun that had carried the moon into different space. Could the same have happened again? It did not explain what happened to their Eagle but odder things had happened to the moon people. The cosmos had a lot to answer for, Koenig thought.

Professor Bergman seemed to understand. "Before we left Alpha our probes told us there were life forms on this planet. We need to find them and get some answers."

Helena wondered if when they found the inhabitants they would be able to help them. There had been no communication and computer concluded the people of this world were far less advanced than themselves. Computer reasoned if the people of this world did not communicate they did not possess the means and were therefore underdeveloped. It was an unusual situation because the Alphans were so used to alien civilizations that were far more advanced and wanted nothing to do with them for that reason.

Yet, how could such a civilization tear the reconnaissance team from their Eagle? Whoever they were or whatever was at work on this odd world, they had left them with nothing. No supplies, no weapons, and useless comlocks.

A scream was heard. "Help! Help me, Momma!"

It came from near the river and what met their eyes, when they got there, was a scene out of a parent's worst nightmare. A girl, no more than twelve years old, was slightly upstream from them and clinging for her life against a large boulder. An overwhelming torrent of water was continuously pelting her thin frantic figure. On the edge of the river was a dark cloaked woman, hysterical with worry, crying out to her to hold on. Her father would be there soon … but the girl could grasp the big rock no further. She was dragged under and into the river, sinking and bobbing to the surface, moving with the rush, she gasped and wailed.

Bassy had seen enough and the young pilot leapt into the water. He swam as far as he could and managed to snag a hand on a large fallen limb. As the girl came near he scooped her up and, holding firmly onto the limb and its branches, he made his way to the river's edge.

The woman had seen this and ran to the Alphans, standing near Helena, sobbing. "She's my baby!" she grieved, "We lost her sister last year to the fever!" Then, as if to explain her inaction: "I can't swim!"

Helena held the woman briefly then left her to Victor as she went to her new patient. The girl was gently deposited into Koenig's arms. He laid her on a patch of flat grass. The girl was cold and still as a stone. Helena push the wet dark blond hair from her face then touched her cheek and mouth. "She's not breathing." She said grimly and quickly began resuscitation, breathing into the girl's mouth, unbuttoning her blouse and massaging her heart.

"Oh, no!" the woman screeched, held by Victor when she tried to run to the girl.

"She's a doctor." He told the woman who suddenly stood still and looked at Victor as if he were a madman. "Helena will do her best."

"A _doctor_? But how …?"

Before another word could be said a man, short but impressively built with a dark suit, salt-pepper mustache and beard, and what might be a rifle in his hand, appeared from the surrounding forest. He looked the type that might be imposing during a barroom brawl but the air of fear in his soft brown eyes at the sight of his daughter laying still on the ground, as Helena worked on her, shone ample vulnerability. "What happened to Charity?" he called to his wife, his voice cracking slightly. She left Victor to rush into her husband's arms.

"She fell into the river." Bassy said, still wet and exhausted from his effort. He was bent over, hands on his knees, and breathing heavily.

The girl suddenly coughed and spit out water.

Dr. Russell pulled Charity into a sitting position. She then patted and gently rubbed her back. The girl continued with a series of sputters, gasps and coughs. "She's going to be okay." Helena announced, as relieved as the rest of them.

"Thank you, friends, thank you!" The man stuck out his hand and shook Koenig's with abundant gratitude, "My name is Jophery Mount and this is my wife, Abigail." He watched as his spouse departed from him and sat beside her recovering daughter, holding her. "We are on holiday." He said. "I was hoping to get in some hunting." He indicated the rifle. Mount then took a good look at his daughter's rescuers, at their odd clothing, and his expression grew incredulous. "You are not from around here?" he asked.

Koenig shook his head _no_.


	2. Chapter 2

(1)

_Helena sat by the fire in the hearth, hypnotically watching the dancing flames and listening to the popping and cracking from within. She rocked slowly and silently, the mending in her hands forgotten as she reflected on their last six months on planet Sorcre._

Jophery and Abigail were fine people, wealthy but kind, and taught them all they knew, which was considerable. Koenig and his crew stayed in their large vacation house for the week left of their holiday. The man and woman did not entirely understand their new friends but Jophery told the Alphans he and his family were from the city and were far more open to something out of the ordinary than those in the villages. Besides, the Alphans had saved their daughter's life and as far as Jophery and Abigail were concern that was enough reason to call their new acquaintances dear friends.

Koenig already knew a few things about hunting, having spent Summers with an Uncle in the mountains of Tennessee when a young man, but there were finer things to learn. He and the others came to understand that if they were going to live peacefully on Sorcre with its people they would have to blend into the scenery and adapt to its people's eccentricities. Jophery sent them to his home in the village of Swaynip. The tale they spun was that Koenig had purchased the property and brought along his wife, Helena, her Uncle Victor and their man-servant, Bassy.

Jophery told them he had moved from the place years ago, rented it out for a time, when work became available in the city. Once he grew well-off in textiles, accustomed to city life, he had nearly forgotten the place but knew there was no one living there now. Jophrey wrote a transfer of sale and basically gave the property to his new friends. He told them there was good, rich land surrounding the house and if they wanted to farm it they could and possibly make a fine profit. However, he warned Koenig about some of the more affluent men-folk of the village who had wanted his property and might not feel kindly to an outsider buying it.

Helena, was taught the art of canning, sewing, and cooking from Abigal. As they worked on a batch of preserved wild blueberries, she told Helena there were good people in Swaynip but she also warned her to be careful. They should joyfully join in on village events but never over-question what might seem strange or even offensive to outsiders.

"There are always people watching." She warned, "Do not tell them you are a doctor. They won't understand, Helena. Say you have helped a doctor and have watched him during surgery. Say you are a practiced midwife … That will impress them without frightening them – especially the women who are expecting."

Professor Bergman, doing research of his own, reading books and question Jophery as well as a couple of his house servants, determined that the planet fell close to the Earth timeline of the mid to late seventeenth century. Superstitions were abundant, men followed their god, women served their men, and anything out of the ordinary could be twisted into deviltry rather than progress. This both fascinated and dismayed Victor.

Charity was smitten with her rescuer and spent nearly all her time with Sean Bassy, teaching him the proper village and city lingo and helping him to find the proper clothes for his people. She was a good girl and when he eventually gave her a sweet cheek-kiss goodbye the twelve year old was in Heaven for weeks thereafter.

Before the friends parted, Jophery gave Koenig a generous purse of money – nearly all he had with him - and told the Commander to keep his eyes and ears open. He and Abigail were coming back to their vacation spot again at this time next year. If John and the others wanted to visit and tell them how they were doing they would be welcomed guests. John agreed, and bowed ever so slightly as he was taught. Jophery was impressed by his quick study.

_'Six months.', Helena thought and lifted a poker beside the hearth. She moved some logs around and when the fire was roaring again, she replaced the tool back into its holder. So much had happened during that time. They came to Swaynip, purchasing a cow, seed, food and a horse along the way, and found their home with little problem. It looked exactly as described, brick with a dark tiled roof, and was a truly lovely – if slightly dusty - home. As a matter of fact, it was much better than most houses in the area, which consisted mostly of one or two room wooden houses with a loft._

John introduced himself as a gentleman farmer who was now somewhat retired, having lost a great deal of his wealth from bad crops and, he sheepishly admitted, bad management last year. The men of the village admired his candor. Master Kornig simply wanted to retire with his family in Swaynip. He was sophisticated and respectful and made friends with many of the village leaders right away. Koenig was asked to be on the village council after only two weeks of living in Swaynip.

Helena told him she thought it might be fine for later but it may not be a good idea to stand-out so soon. She remembered Abigail's warning and they discussed it around the dinner table one evening. While Victor understood her concern he also said being a town elder might be a good way of learning about the life they had been thrust into. Then later, in private, Victor told Helena that John was a born leader and if he was not allowed to do anything other than tend to a back yard garden or milk a cow he would go stir crazy. She understood and finally agreed but, before he left at night for his weekly meeting, she would always adjust John's scarf and tell him to be careful. It became an intimate ritual between them. Victor and Sean would always scoot away and give the couple privacy.

In close quarters, playing husband and wife, it did not take long for the Commander and Dr. Russell to find the affection they were forced to hold in check while on Moonbase Alpha. A few weeks into their new living situation, they were softly smiling at one another over flickering candles at the dinner table, holding hands while walking outside in the moonlight, and speaking quietly, whispering words of deep regard, near Summit lake. Soon John had moved from the room he shared with Victor into the master bedroom with Helena. Neither Bergman nor Bassy questioned them and the couple was grateful.

As well as helping with the chores around the house and yard, Bassy found himself a job at the village tavern. It brought in a little money and he enjoyed it, talking with the simple townsmen and spending some time with the pretty girls who stopped in either to pick up their fathers or brothers.

Helena made a small name for herself, especially after delivering a fine set of twins to the Donner couple, as an exceptional midwife who dispensed potent herbal pain medicines. She remembered Abigail's words of caution and told some that she had helped a city doctor for a time and he was generous with his teachings. Her explanation seemed to satisfy most but a few snappish women and cynical men.

If there was one person who did not adjust well to their new surroundings it was Professor Bergman, a man of deep skill where science and knowledge was viewed with a fearful eyes and heard with closed ears. He tried to make himself useful and made some very helpful suggestions to better their lives but more than once Helena saw him sitting out on their porch, rocking in a chair, staring up at the planet's two moons.

One night just before they lay together Helena voiced her concerns to John. He told her he had sensed Victor's frustration too but was not certain what they could do about it. Helena had another fear. While on Moonbase Alpha they could regulate Victor's condition, the mechanical heart that kept him alive and well, but here in this world of the unintuitive, he could be in great danger. A simple chest cold or flu could cause Victor a great deal of harm, possibly even kill him. It was something they needed to think further and deeper about but Koenig, speaking wisely, said it was not a question they would be able to answer that evening.

"Besides," he said as they crawled into their sides of the big bed, "if Victor had to be stranded with us I am very pleased that you too are here – to take care of him."

Helena turned to look at John and, with a rather simpering smile, said: "Take care of _him_ or …"

Then, he made a hungry sound with his throat and his arms embraced her, as did his mouth, and they did not say another word about their dear friend again that evening.

Victor Bergman rocked on the porch, hearing a soft giggle from the window of the upper floor master bedroom, and he smiled as he looked up at the stars and moons – his pipe tight between his teeth. Helena told Victor she did not like the idea of him smoking but he countered that, in this world and time, it would be odd if at least one of them did not smoke. He promised to do it just for effect and not often.

Tonight he was waiting up for young Sean Brassy. His shift at the tavern was nearly over and he promised to bring the newspaper to him. It was a weekly event. Victor liked to study it, think about what was important inside of the crudely printed pages, and discuss it with John and the others in the morning. They were all still learning what it was to be different in a small insecure village and slip-ups could be detrimental. The newspaper helped with their ongoing charade.

Taking a deep drag, Victor was also considering other matters. While it was true he and his friends were stranded here on Sorcre, he had a feeling there was a greater reason afoot than an accident of space and time. It still bothered the scientist, even after so many weeks, that their Eagle had disappeared with no trace. Part of him believed it was still up there somewhere, trapped in time, held in stasis until they returned – _if_ they returned.

It seemed his three companions believed it would never happen and logically they were right. Alpha was long gone by now and if they had sent another Eagle to rescue them when their transport disappeared it must have been diverted in some way.

Victor thought deeply about their options until he heard the crunching sound of gravel beneath boots. He smiled, anticipating young Mr. Bassy. But when the man came into view it was Elliot Kincade, the school master, and his expression was grim.

"Sir, there is trouble. Please awake the master. He and Goodwife Koenig are needed."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

And sincerely, thank you for your kind comments and encouragement. :)


	3. Chapter 3

(2)

It was midnight by the time they got to the tavern. The trio stepped into a space where it appeared a minor war must have broken out. A couple of chairs were over turned, a table broken, and bottles were smashed, their shards being swept up off the hay strewn floor. In the midst of it were a few of the walking wounded, who appeared angry and exhausted. The evening's patrons left when the ruckus ended, anticipating the law.

Helena, seeing the situation for what it was, quickly moved behind the bar. She grasped an empty pan and a clean towel then poured fresh water into the container. She also found a small bottle of rubbing alcohol below a tray of pewter mugs and thought it might be needed as well.

Seated, a nervous young girl pulled at the hem of her white apron. Beside her sat an older man. Sean Bassy stood beside the bar, unhappily watching both, and the owner of the establishment - his employer - was behind the bar gazing at the scene as he counted the coin made from the evening's patronage, taking in the extra added expenses for repair.

A shapely brunette barmaid, Janneth, wandered about the tavern. She quietly swept and cleaned up after the destruction. She paused to gaze at the taller of the two men who entered the tavern. The new Elder, she recalled. Taking in his height and handsome features, she briefly fantasized on what it might be like to be held in the arms of such a fine male specimen.

"What happened?" Koenig asked, gruffly. He was not just angry because he and Helena were interrupted during intimacy or that Bassy might have endangered them. The Commander had an awful feeling, nearly a premonition, that their lives in this village were about to spiral out of control. He hoped he was wrong because they really had no place other than Swaynip to go.

"My daughter needed discipline and this bastard interfered!" the older inebriated man pointed at Sean Bassy.

Helena moved to the mature man first, flinging the towel over her shoulder, and examined his injuries.

She was acting on instinct, Koenig realized. It was hard for them to disregard their training.

There were a few cuts on his weather worn face and big hands but she saw mostly bruises. He was somewhat of a snarling brute, not appreciating her efforts, but he was still as she dabbed at his cuts. Helena cleaned them then applied the germ killing alcohol, not displeased when the sting made him grimace.

"You_ hit_ her!" Bassy retorted during her ministrations, "For no good reason!" he added.

"Disrespect." He growled, "From her, my woman, and now _this_ squealing man. He who should be wearing a skirt!"

Piqued, Bassy moved forward but Professor Bergman placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

Koenig looked at the girl, her eyes wet with tears and shaking, and tried to get a clearer picture, "What is he talking about?"

Willow Martin, a pretty girl closing in on her eighteenth birthday, looked up at him and recognized Master Koenig as a new Elder in their village. She spoke quietly, "Mother is worried, sir. Father is always home early on the nights before the land is prepared for seeding. She asked me to go find him - and here he be." Her head bowed ever so slightly, feeling her father's fuming gaze rest on her. The girl's light brown curls now covered her face. "He is displeased to see me."

"That be putting it mildly." The voluptuous barmaid called, snorting gently in jest. Janneth took the opportunity to wink at Koenig when he looked in her direction.

Helena moved from Master Martin to Willow. She used a finger on the girl's chin to tilt her face up for better examination. Willow was sporting a large bruise on her cheek but thankfully no cuts. Helena ripped off a small portion of the towel, dipped it in the cool water, and wrung it out. "Place this on your cheek. It will help the swelling to go down. However, if the puffiness continues come and see me at our home. I will give you a concoction of mugwort and sweet clover to rest against your cheek."

The girl nodded, grateful. Goodwife Koenig was becoming known for her miraculous medicines made by nature.

Bassy pressed, "When Miss Willow tried to get Master Martin to leave - he hit her. It was mean and unprovoked."

"And you intervened?" Victor asked, looking steadily at the young pilot, possibly recognizing a clash between old-world and new-world ethics.

"I only hit him _after_ he hit me." Bassy replied.

The tavern keeper nodded, "It be true. Martin here had a mighty hard drunk going on. I should have had him leave long before this."

"Why didn't you?" Koenig asked, unsmiling.

The proprietor thought about it for a moment and was honest. "Martin doesn't live far from here and his coin is good." he said with little apology.

Finally, Helena changed the water in the pan and moved to Sean. His right eye was dark and swollen, his fists bruised, and he was also the recipient of a long scratch along his left cheek. Sean would heal but it was obvious he got the worst of the fight. She cleaned him up as John spoke.

Koenig looked at Martin, "I am only an Elder – not the law - but there is no excuse for hitting your daughter as you did. She did nothing but what she was ordered to do." He watched as Martin's expression sobered slightly, "I am not sure about your history, Master Martin, but do_ not_ allow this to become a habit. If I hear further word about you over indulging in drink or beating your women-folk, I _will_ have the law take charge." He met the man's slightly blood-shot eyes, "Is it understood?"

"Yes, sir." Martin mumbled.

The girl moved forward, meeting Bassy's eyes briefly and kindly, and took her father's meaty arm as he freely gave it to her, "Thank you, sir." She said to Koenig, grateful. "I am sure all will be well now. He just needs sleep." The two walked away from those watching them. The doors swung to and fro as they left the business.

"That's it?" Bassy asked, incredulously. "That man beats his girl, not to mention myself, up – breaking furniture and running men from the tavern like frightened rabbits … and we just let him go home?"

"What would you have us do?" Bergman asked.

"He should be arrested; if not for hurting Willow at least for disturbing the peace."

"Disturbing the peace he says!" The tavern keeper laughed and turned away from Bassy and his people, "Oh, you city folk and your ways." He further chuckled as he took some dirty tankards and, amused, exited to the back kitchen area to start a nightly clean-up.

The Alphans watched as the barmaid, who attempted once again to meet Koenig's eyes, followed him with a sultry wiggle to her shapely behind.

Helena, who saw the woman's obvious fascination with her husband, chose to ignore her for now. She said, "Sean, it's been dealt with. And if we're lucky it will be forgotten by tomorrow."

He looked at her then at Victor and the Commander, confused.

"Calling attention to ourselves, engaging in barroom brawls, is not something we can afford as newcomers, Sean." Bergman warned, attempting to be the voice of reason.

"I know but …"

"We discussed this." Koenig reminded, annoyed. "And if you cannot do as you're told then maybe you should quit your job here and stay at home. We could use more of your help on the land if we hope to get it ready for seeding by Spring."

Helena finished her ministrations and gently patted Bassy's arm, "It's for the best." She said but felt regret. As a female she could appreciate Sean's stand against violence, particularly to women, but they were all in a precarious situation. In the next year or two, when the village knew them better, such acts of chivalry might be acceptable but not now, not when they were being watched so attentively.

And, in truth, they were not aware of just how closely they were observed. The school master, who had been forgotten, stood and watched the new family in their midst. Elliot Kincade moved out of the way, into a darkened area on the porch just outside of the tavern, and watched as the family departed and walked up the stone paved road to their home not far from the village.

From the big city they might be but the way they spoke, the manner in which they carried themselves, was foreign. He wondered briefly if the family was actually from over the sea. Kincade had heard about the deviltry from immigrants, some of the heathen things they partook in, and he was worried. Had any of them been to church since they came to Swaynip? He did not trust them. In truth, he trusted very few people but, regrettably, he had need of one of their party.

"Master Bergman!" he called and watched, as they all stopped, and as the man in question turned to look at him. "Forgive me but there was more than this incident," he indicated the tavern, "in which needed your attention."

Victor looked at him for a moment, unsure. He had barely spoke ten words to the School Master, sensing some arrogance and piety, since they set up house but the man seemed very interested in him now.

"Sir, I will be leaving in the next few days and will be away from my duties for at least a month. I must travel to Tipian for a conference." He seemed a little uncomfortable as the mature man continued to gaze at him, "I was told by Mistress Convy that you are a learned man. Is that true?"

Professor Bergman nodded very slowly. He had tea with the widow Convy last week and they did speak about life and travels. She was an attractive woman in her fifties and refreshingly open and unassuming. There was, of course, little he could openly say without endangering himself and his friends but apparently what Victor did say must have made an impression. "I have taught, yes." He said, carefully.

"Would you be willing to take my classes for the next few weeks? They are all good, bright children from our fine village and farm families, nearly thirty of them, and if they do not attended class before seeding and plowing they may all need to retake their levels again. It would be such a waste."

Bergman glanced at John and Helena who nervously looked at one another. "Well, I…" He started to refuse, understanding the dilemma. John was afraid Victor would not be able to hold himself in, the prospect of teaching science to those who could not look outside of their enclosed environment and God.

"Honestly, I can show you all their assignments, from grades three to six. It would not just mean a great deal to the village but, I must confess, for me as well. It is not often I am invited to such conferences, being a simple village school master ..."

There was a near plea in his dark eyes that Victor had a hard time ignoring. Truly, what harm could it do? He would be vigilant and it was an opportunity to give to their new community, possibly even ingratiate the Alphans with important people. He nodded, "Alright, Master Kincade. I will be pleased and proud to help you."

Delighted, despite his earlier misgivings, Kincade shook Professor Bergman's hand and told him to attend class at the schoolhouse the following morning and he will give him all the details. "Goodnight, my friends!"

They all nodded and waved as he departed.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Sean asked quietly in mid-wave.

"I'm trying to fit in." Victor said and looked over at an uncertain Koenig, "It's an opportunity to teach, John. Perhaps we will be the people to bring this village out of the seventeenth century."

The Commander was about to comment when a fearful call came from down the street, "Goodwife, Koenig!" she cried, "Please come. My sister, Amy, is giving birth. She is in such pain and needs your services immediately!"

Helena knew of the girl. She was young, just into her twenties, with a spouse twice her age and this was her third try at a baby. The other two had been stillborn. Their home was nearly a mile outside of the village. The girl looked, in the moonlight, as if she had run all the way. Helena looked up at John, at his understanding if reluctant expression. "I have to go." She said.

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Go then. I will return to the house, get the horse, and follow you there."

"You don't have to." She smiled mildly at his concern. John had worked the land most of the day. "I know you're exhausted."

"Not that exhausted." He reminded with a quiet nudge, reminding her of the way they were interrupted this very evening.

She chuckled quickly and gently cupped his cheek. She was then was off with the girl to Amy Stoc's home.

The men turned and walked a bit quicker to their house.

No one ever saw the barmaid, the attractive brunette who had winked at Koenig, listening by the tavern doors. Janneth learned by eavesdropping and keeping her eyes wide open. She often got her way because she knew things others did not. John Koenig was a fine man, someone who might go places in Swaynip or – possibly – he was the type of man to leave this patch of dirt in the forest and return to the big city one day. He would, of course, take his bride with him. Who was to say the same woman he brought to Swaynip would be the same he left the village with?

* * *

_'__That was less than three months ago.' She lamented, irritably._

_Helena stirred the pot and regretted waiting here at home while John and the other two men were in town, talking with the village magistrate. __She wanted to help but was advised, rather arrogantly, by Victor's attorney that she was not needed._

_Once again, Helena sat back in her rocking chair. She was so tired lately. Being a farm wife was becoming exceedingly tough._

_Outside - unexpected – she heard horses and a carriage come up to their home. It could not be John and the others. They had left less than an hour ago. Helena stood, somewhat frightened, as a fist pounded on the front door. "Open up!" came a deep shout._

_Slowly, Helena reached for a shotgun resting near the fireplace._

_Remembering a life that now seemed so far away, she sincerely wished she had a stun gun._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all for your support!**_

(3)

She was in labor for six painful hours before Dr. Russell was called in to manage Amy's pregnancy. Five more hours passed and she had yet to give birth. When dawn broke, Helena sent Amy's younger sister, an anxious Emily, out into the woods. She was asked to gather forms of mustard leaves, fennel and elderflower.

"They are spicy," Helena explained to both Danyl Stoc and John Koenig who were waiting in the home's small common room area for news on her patient's condition. "Those items, along with castor oil, may help with birthing." It was a natural and mostly ineffectual way to induce delivery but it was the best they had. Besides, Helena had a few other ideas to help with the process.

"Is there anything else we can do, Helena?" John asked, noting the fatigue around her lovely eyes and the slight slump to her slender shoulders. They had both been up all night but he, at least, had the opportunity to doze in his chair for a few minutes.

"I wish there was." She said, "I'm going to try massage; pressure on specific parts of the body to stimulate uterine activity. That too has been known to encourage birth."

Stoc, appearing annoyed by what he felt were nonsensical words, asked, "Once it's born will it live?"

Both Koenig and Helena looked at him hard, noting the rather intolerant and unsympathetic sound in his voice.

"I will do all I can." Helena said, simply. "Goody Wolden will be by soon and she can help me."

"I cannot afford another midwife." Stoc's voice was firm.

"I understand." Helena said.

Koenig was amazed by her restraint in the company of a man who seemed to value the all mighty coin above his wife and child's well-being. In his place, Koenig could only see himself imploring her to do everything and anything to make sure both lives were saved.

Emily returned from foraging in the forest. She had found most of the items Helena needed. She even managed to find something close to anise that would aid in their cause. Helena told Emily to keep an eye on her sister while she prepared the mixture, under Stoc's doubtful but watchful eye.

"None of the other midwives have ever formulated such a concoction." He commented, suspiciously.

Helena ignored him.

John, sensing trouble, patted the man on his muscular shoulder, pulling him away from where Helena worked. "She has been taught well." He said, sounding proud. "The city doctor she observed and worked under said my bride was nearly as good as he."

"A woman. Truly?" Stoc sounded doubtful and looked at him, skeptically. Then, with an odd slant at humor he said, "I suppose you would know."

The Commander, unsure of the meaning, nodded deliberately and eyed the man as he turned away and sat on his chair in the common room. John continued to watch as Stoc casually lit a pipe. He really did not care for this man; had seen too many of his type on Earth and even on Moonbase Alpha. Koenig did not mind cynicism or even cantankerousness but flagrant impoliteness was, especially where Helena was concerned, never necessary.

Helena made Amy drink the spicy castor oil and an hour later, as she and Goody Wolden began massage, with a wide-eyed Emily watching and helping, Amy cried out in excruciating pain and started to push.

It was a big baby, Helena realized, and Amy was a very small woman. "Take shallow breaths like I told you." Helena called. She felt Amy pushing once, twice then a third time. "Amy, one more _big_ push!" Helena urged.

"I can't!" the girl cried, exhausted, allowing Emily to patted her forehead with a cool cloth.

"You must! Once more!"

And she did – one last push – and the baby was free … and silent.

Goody Wolden put a distressed hand to her chin, "Oh my – the little one is _gone_." She lamented, having seen it before and genuinely grieving.

"Not as long as I live." Helena cut the umbilical cord and tied it off. She then turned the newborn over on its belly and patted its back gently. It continued to lay still. With calm expectation, Helena stuck a finger down the baby's throat, checking for a blockage. She then, taking no heed of the afterbirth, turned him over and brought the little mouth up to her own. Timing was everything. She blew air into its lungs.

Emily was aghast, "Wha … what is she doing?!" the girl cried.

Amy wept in her bed, eyes closed, not wanting to see or hear anything of another failed attempt at having a child. This time she knew Danyl would toss her out of the house and into the street. Unable to carry living children, she was no good to him.

A small squeal penetrated the mid-morning air.

Helena pulled away, satisfied when the whimper became a strong wail, and began to clean the little one. "It's a boy." She announced.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Goody Wolden clapped her hands together, delighted.

"Alive?" Amy's eyes opened and she weakly tried to sit up with Emily's help. "My baby is well?"

"Not only is he alive but if that scream is any indication – he is a very healthy nine pound baby." Helena declared, lifting a cloth to her own face to wipe away perspiration and traces of blood.

Suddenly, Danyl Stoc appeared at the curtained door, having heard the newest member of the family. He watched as Helena cleaned and patted dried the newborn and wrapped him in a blanket. She handed him over to her helper and Goody Wolden, seeing the father, placed the boy in his arms. Stoc was speechless, looking in wonder at his offspring, watching its little hands move about, hearing its cries and gurgles. Wise but fatigued little eyes looked into his own. "Unbelievable." He said – and for the first time in years the man smiled. He then looked at his exhausted young wife and nodded, "Good." He said to her, "You did very good."

Koenig watched the exchange. A casual on-looker, seeing only the girl, would have thought he told her she was the most beautiful and accomplished woman in the world. Amy's tired and grateful grin was that bright.

* * *

Halfway home, during the early mid-morning hours, John stopped their horse. They dismounted and decided to walk the rest of the way to the house. One hand held the reigns and the other hand, with his extended arm, crept around her shoulders.

Helena leaned against him, comforted by his warmth and caring. She was a strong woman but some things were more harrowing than others. What if she could not have saved the baby?

They stopped and she began to sob in her lover's embrace.

He understood.

* * *

Despite the antiquated teaching materials, Victor Bergman was delighted with his new task. He watched all the young faces, eager to learn, and he was pleased to be a participant in their on-going education.

He found himself biting his lower lip when Master Kincade announced that their planet - Sorcre - was orbited by their sun and that their two moon's were but shadows absorbed by the sun during the day and they saw them as illuminated "ghosts" during the darkness of night. Victor thought he could get around that somehow, once Kincade left for his conference, and tell their students the truth. He was no fool and understood the consequences if he miss-stepped, but there had to be a way of teaching these children without stomping on the beliefs they were brought up with and held so dear.

The following day, walking home from the school-house, teaching materials in hand, Professor Bergman was once again thoughtful. He felt guilty for not being there for John when it came to the prepping of their land and the eventual seeding. However, Sean assured him he would be there to help and even Helena confirmed that she was hardly a shrinking violet and would be out in the fields as well. Their sincerity yesterday at the dinner table was heart-warming, particularly since both Helena and John – having gone without sleep - were ready to drop from exhaustion. Victor was pleased that the birthing had gone well for Amy this time.

However, wanting to help his _family_, Victor Bergman decided he would aid Helena at night with dinner, chopping vegetables, pounding meat for stews, gutting and pulling feathers from birds, and tossing them in a pot to be slow cooked all through the night and during the day, until the outside work was done by evening. He also had learned, with Helena's tutelage, to bake bread in their small fire-pit.

Finally, Victor was finding his place in this strange new world and, for now, he was very satisfied.

* * *

"Yours is an odd family, Sean-boy." Mabel Brice called to Bassy from her place near the bar.

Sean was wiping down a table and clearing away mugs from the previous evening. It was not yet lunchtime so the tavern was nearly empty. A great many men liked to take a break in the tavern midday to get away from work and home. They also liked to get an eyeful of pleasing Janneth who was running a little late this afternoon. Sean told the tavern keeper he would stay on for another few weeks to help and pay for some of the damage caused by his temper the other night. He would then have to leave, tending to the farm with Koenig and the others. Keeper-Norman was pleased by his honor and told Sean he would be welcomed back when farming came to an end for the season.

"And in what way is that, pretty Mabel?" Bassy asked with humor in his tone.

Miss Brice, a friend of Janneth's, stood with a drink in her hand, and watched the handsome pilot. "Your people are all obviously canny and cultured but you choose to come here – a place of no consequence. Why would you do that?"

He shrugged, "I am here out of loyalty to my Master." Bassy replied, "And he is here because he wants a simpler life."

"And where he goes the bride goes as well. That I understand but what about the learned Uncle? What could he hope to find here?"

Bassy stopped cleaning the table for a moment and looked up at the woman. She reminded him of a mysterious gypsy with wild dark hair and a wide, red open smile. Generally, ladies were not allowed in the tavern but for her, a friend of Janneth's, he had made an exception. Mabel, like her best companion, was a little more flamboyant than most in the village. She still wore the typical black blouse and skirts, also the white apron, but she and Janneth's clothes seemed a little tighter around the bust and hips and they both accented their garments with bright flowers, woven in the form of belts and necklaces.

In Mabel's case, she also had the top two buttons of her blouse undone, revealing a lovely upper chest; quite scandalous for Swaynip. It was at times like this that Sean wished he could walk into Alpha's solarium and see some lovely bikini clad ladies for a change. Those were the good old days.

"Master Bergman is a teacher. And he has been given opportunity to do that here." Sean replied, concentrating on her query. "He too is looking for an easier way of living."

"Tell me," Mabel cocked her head to the side and remembered what Janneth had beseeched her to ask Sean, "Are Master and Goodwife Koenig happy?"

Bassy picked up some pewter mugs and walked to the bar, placing them on the long length for washing. Again, he paused and looked at the woman. "_Very_ happy together. Why?"

"No reason. But if they were _un_happy would you tell me?"

"Probably not; it being none of your business." Much later Sean would have wished his reply was more straightforward but he had no idea what might come from his blasé comment. Bassy eyed her quizzically, "Why are you so interested in them?"

"Curiosity. You being all so new to us."

"We've been here for nearly three months now." He corrected.

"I have been here all my life." She winked at him, "So, you are still considered very new to me." She reached a hand over and caressed his cheek, "If you give me the occasion I could be a good friend to you, handsome sir …" Her hand fell away as Bassy stepped back and rounded the bar.

"Thank you, Mabel. You are very tempting but I have eyes for another." He spoke kindly but directly.

She pouted for a moment then Mabel recalled what Janneth had told her, "Oh, not that little bird, Willow Martin! She's a child!"

"She will be eighteen in two weeks." Sean countered with a cheerful smile, "I plan to woo her." She had touched his heart and perhaps at any other time the twenty-seven year old Bassy would look for someone closer to his own age but here, in this world where girls married at fifteen, Willow was considered a bit of an old maid. He, on the other hand, was a prime suitor. Sean knew he was in for a battle, considering the fisticuffs he and her father had engaged in, but he reasoned – now that the man was off drink – Martin might be willing to have his daughter courted by the man-servant of Master Koenig - who had grown influential over the short time he'd been in Swaynip.

Mabel said nothing as Sean continued to thoughtfully clean the room. She drank and if young Mr. Bassy had watched her expression closely he might have seen a smirk. Ten years ago there had been upheaval in Swaynip, no thanks to fear and misconception, and even though that time had passed the village was primed for another explosion. 'Nothing really ever changes.' Mabel thought, recalling her now deceased sister and the words that had given birth to an unholy madness …

* * *

_When they returned that evening she was gone. _

_The front door to their home was busted in and the only indication that Helena had been sitting by the fire, awaiting their return, was a shotgun laying on the floor, a boiling pot of stew, and her sewing - which had fallen to lie by the rocking chair._

_John Koenig was frantic, racing from room to room, "Helena!"_

_Bassy checked outside, holding a lantern aloft, searching the perimeter of the house._

_Finally, Victor found a note on the stairs that they had not seen initially. "John," he called and waited for Koenig and Bassy to join him before he announced, "Helena has been arrested!"_

_Professor Bergman was exonerated for his "crimes" but now the exceptional woman known as Goodwife Koenig, the midwife all the respectable expectant women of Swaynip asked for, and the healer of ailments from coughs to broken bones, had been detained - **for sorcery**!_

* * *

**_HOW DID THIS ALL COME ABOUT? STAY TUNED ..._**


	5. Chapter 5

(4)

_Farming_. At this point there wasn't much more he could do. Seeds were planted, watered, and the land was kept up. All he could do was sit, hope and stare at the field. It was enough to make an active man, one who once commanded a moonbase across deep space, feel anxious. Koenig spent some time hunting, with a few plump rabbits to show for his effort, but his family was in need of something different.

Helena, who worked so hard for her people and the community, deserved a break.

He walked from his home into the village.

Feeling like an upstart politician, he greeted his neighbors. The residents looked up from their chores, sweeping walkways or arranging outside flower displays, or the shop keepers who were straightening collections in their open windows, and waved in return.

They lived in this brave new world for a little over four months, had picked up many of the mannerisms befitting the time period, yet as hard as he tried to keep his mind on their future Koenig had a very difficult time dissociating himself with the past. They all did. The Alphans were not necessarily intolerant or spoiled but it was probably the injustices and inconveniences that touched them most.

John recalled watching Victor reading by lamplight one evening, squinting excessively as he did so, and wishing there was more they could do to help his failing eyesight. He told John not to fret. He already had an idea, a way to create a magnifying glass, to aid him in the future. Despite the simplicity of the project John wondered if he should bother. How often had he seen a man or woman brought before the magistrate for simply suggesting a man-made object or project did not need to be sanctioned by the elders or God to be of good habit. The villagers usually got away with a monetary fine of some kind and a suggestion they seek advice from their cleric but, more and more, John felt bias in the air. As the Commander of Alpha, Koenig had never been unsure of where he stood but here, in a world where he held little sway, John found himself backing down from outright unjustness. Sometimes, he felt, at the detriment of those he loved.

He often watched Helena at dawn, how she loaded up baskets of dirty clothes, strapped them to her slender back to take to the local river, a twenty-minute walk from their home, so she could clean them properly and have them out on the line by mid morning. They did have a pump but had to be careful. Only so much fresh water could be used per day and between drinking, bathing and watering the fields there was never enough. Helena did not complain but he still felt for her, a genteel sophisticated woman who is obliged to take on demeaning and arduous labor, her once soft and delicate hands gone raw and hardened from toil. She was a highly decorated MD for crying out loud! Some nights, as they lie in bed together, as she deeply slept, he could hear gentle moans from her mouth, no doubt the day's labor effecting her body and probably her soul. He loved Helena and wanted to do right by the woman he called his wife - but what could he do under the circumstances?

Yet, he had to admit, she was not the only one experiencing back-breaking work and the total disregard of her many skills.

Sean Bassy, as did Koenig himself, had worked like a dog in the fields. No, he thought, more like oxen, carving out ruts, planting, watering – bringing dead earth back to life. They came into the house often so physically exhausted from their daily work they skipped supper and went directly to bed. Thankfully, now that the harder part of farm life was on a wait and see basis, he had only regular chores to deal with. This included refurbishing their home for the bad storms which would follow when the colder climate approached. Bassy was a blessing. He was not afraid of hard living and seemed to even thrive on it. They just had to keep reminding themselves that although it was a tough existence it was not anything the rest of the farmers and villagers of Swaynip hadn't experienced_ all_ their lives.

They all agreed. Despite the circumstances, they could thrive in this world.

If only ever-present dangers did not exist.

As outsiders the Alphans were still scrutinized. It had not gone unnoticed that Bassy, a strangely independent young man, had been the first to get into trouble. The tavern brawl, while such things were not uncommon, discussed during one of Koenig's Elder meetings. He assured his brethren it would not happen again. Sean was a good lad from a respectable family and he simply acted out of concern for his intended, Willow Martin. "After all," he reminded, "who in the village did not know how Master Martin acted when he was with drink?" Koenig was relieved when there was chuckles and nods of understanding. In the aftermath, and a little oddly, Master Martin begrudgingly approved of Sean. He doubted his daughter would find any other in the village as significant as young Master Bassy and he did like that the man was honorable and able to take care of himself.

At the moment, with regards to how the village viewed the newcomers, it was Victor who concerned Koenig most. Stepping into his new challenge, Professor Bergman had started teaching the youngsters in the Swaynip schoolhouse. While the children found him fascinating the adults were starting to eye Schoolmaster Bergman with a guarded concern. Victor was vigilant, making certain he did not disavow what his students were being taught by their usual schoolmaster but he also asked them to open their eyes a little wider. He advised them to take in the universe; to view the stars and moons above and think of what they could be. Victor then said, in a way that made it all seem a wistful fairytale, that in his world the moons were not shadows but fragments, possibly of other worlds like their own, having split up and were now circling Sorcre as it circled their sun … "Isn't that a nice story?" he then asked the children.

Even though many smiled at his fantasy there were others – older students – who eyed him as if they had just been told a truth that had been long kept from them. Victor felt gratified.

"Elder!" came a call from Hestor Bley. She was a woman of early middle-age, her face lined and weathered from her hard life, making the woman seem older than her years. Yet she walked up to John, having dropped her two eldest children off at the schoolhouse, with a jolly smile. Behind her were two smaller children, not yet school age, and in her arms she held her fifth child, a baby delivered by Helena over a month ago.

"And how are yours?" John asked, "Most importantly little Abram here." John reached out and allowed the baby to grasp his finger.

"All are good. Master Abram here is eating well. _Too_ well." She said, with a snicker. "Your missus has done well by us and my mister says if you are in need of them we still have fresh fruits for ye."

"You are very kind but we still have your basket from last week." John chuckled, kindly. "However, when the time comes we will certainly be back for more!"

"Anytime, mister. Anytime." And she walked on, cheerfully.

John smiled; so many of the people of the village were kind and grateful. Most could not pay for Helena's services with coin but did so with vegetables, fruits or the occasional piece of fatty meat she used for stews. The villagers had taken well to his family, as new and unconventional as they were. However, there were a few individuals who did not share this common opinion. Jophrey Mount had counseled them to watch the men who wanted to attain their property at any cost. Then there were the villagers who did not like strangers of any kind. Fortunately, he and the other Alphans had met very few of those.

Still, Koenig found himself in an unending battle with fellow Elders and Judges, men making petty accusation not only against his right to own land but other above-board landowners, particularly widows, who they felt did not deserve the land they owned. The legality of the situations did not seem to matter.

Hamil Konroy, probably John's closest friend on the elder's bench, told him not to worry about it. "These leaders have made a habit of being self-serving. Nothing will come of it." he assured. Konroy was probably right but Koenig knew he would need to keep a close eye on certain topics to make certain they did not escalate out of control.

Koenig took a deep breath as he continued to walk, watching as the outside of their town hall – his destination - was being decorated. They were preparing for the village version of a community party, tossed together by the church. It would include food, dancing, conversation and possibly even song – but only if it praised their gods. Again, John waved at the workmen and nearly laughed when recalling the church's prime cleric coming to their home over a month ago, urging them to attend services. It was, he said, unseemly that they had not appeared in church yet. Victor told him it was customary, in their homeland, to be _invited_ first. John was thankful for his quick thinking. The cleric suddenly appeared jovial and more at ease. He told them he looked forward to seeing all of them the following week.

After he left their home they all agreed it was a wise decision – although it also seemed a little hypocritical. Granted, they all felt there was a cosmic intelligence out there somewhere, watching over them, and Sean told them he always attended Sunday school when he was a child on Earth – but besides the fact they were all scientists and fairly agnostic – Koenig himself was brought up Jewish. His mother would roll over in her grave and his Father would be outright cursing him as a deserter if they ever saw him in what, in all likelihood, looked like a Baptist church!

However, there were differences. While these people did believe in one great deity that oversaw them they also believed in some minor deities as well. It took the Alphans a couple of services to grasp the concept. There were demigods of weather, fields, water, home and also – and quite oddly – a male-god of female virtue. There probably were more but it was difficult keeping up with the "godlings". Nonetheless, there was only _one_ devil or demon – Hecca – who caused all bad things to errant people. Hecca was supremely powerful, they were told, and many of dubious character were lured into its trap. Women were Hecca's main prey because, the literature said, females were more susceptible to its charms – "… because women are mostly weak of temperament." the cleric preached.

Koenig glanced at Helena when this was mentioned and was also impressed. She was able to hold her tongue and keep her expression calm. Out of all of them Helena was the best performer, able to hide the emotion bubbling up inside. Little did any of them know that this control, which was currently an asset, would become a detriment to her life on Sorcre.

* * *

_They had taken her, imprisoned Helena in nothing more than a shack outside of the courthouse, and John Koenig desperately needed answers._

_Something happened ten years ago in the village, a something so terrible no one wanted to speak about it during present day, and John wondered through his Elder connections if he could find out what it was. Unfortunately, the magistrates and judges held onto their records tightly and when he had asked Konroy about it the man merely looked at him sadly and said, "Nay John, it's better left in the past. Please do not bring it up again. It's your lady you need to worry about now."_

* * *

Koenig stepped into the hall and, with so many black clad women working diligently he found it difficult at first to see her. Yet, when he did he was pleased. Helena was talking to and instructing women on the correct way to hang a large greeting banner. Like himself, Helena was a natural-born leader and others automatically wanted her as the front-runner of their many projects.

"Hi there." Helena spotted John as he walked further into the hall.

"Everything looks wonderful." He commented, watching as tables were brought over to rest underneath the banner. Food and decorations would rest on these tables the night before festivities. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek, eliciting giggles from a couple of watching girls. "So do you." he whispered honestly near her ear.

Helena smiled gently.

"Are you ready to come home?"

"Yes," she said, looking about. "We are pretty much ready for the celebration. All we need is food and musicians and that will come about in a couple of days."

He put an arm around Helena's shoulders and escorted her out of the building, the couple waving at those who remained.

"I suppose they talked you into making something?" he asked.

"Bread for sandwiches." She replied. "Five loafs. But that can wait until tomorrow night."

He nodded, expecting as much. Helena made delicious bread, using her knowledge of wild herbs, and it was hard to believe she had never baked it before, even once, until four months ago. He took her hand as they walked and felt Helena stiffen. Sneaking a kiss amongst the watching women was one thing but outward signs of affection were generally frowned on in the village and he could understand her trepidation. But he did it for a reason, steering Helena in the direction of the village butcher.

She was puzzled until hearing his call.

"Good day to you, Elder." Butcher Ferber called from behind a counter, "I have two fine birds here for you and your family."

"Chicken?" Helena looked from Ferber to John and smiled in delight as he grinned down at her.

"And a pheasant." Ferber said, "Ordered last week by your Mister." He turned about to wrap the birds in paper and string for easier carrying

Helena clasped her hands together and felt like dancing. Over the past four months they had eaten fatty gristle, pork, rabbit and, only twice, steak while visiting neighbors. Most of their meals consisted of fruits and vegetables and while it was healthy it could also be very dull after weeks of the same thing. Fowl had escaped them. John was not having luck in shooting them during his hunts and although he promised to get her a rooster and a few hens eventually they had to wait until after the crops came in. Their coin was running low, prepping the farm, despite Victor and his own employment. As it was, they were using the last of Bassy's money - from his work in the tavern - to repair and refurbish the house.

Helena could not help putting her arms around John, hugging him. "What a treat. Thank you so much, John." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled her back a little, not because he did not enjoy her touch but he was fearful they might be seen. Still, he grinned as he said – "Better yet, I have purposely taken the evening off and will help you prepare the birds for cooking or anything else you command, m'lady." He spoke low and if Ferber heard he made no sign.

She looked deeply into his eyes, thankful and more.

"Here you go!" the butcher turned about and gave them their packages, "Enjoy and fine day to you, sir and missus."

* * *

A pair of dark eyes watched them as the couple walked from the village.

_Soon_, those eyes said, _very soon._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**_Thank you for your on-going support. And yes, we are setting up for something either very good or very bad ..._ **


	6. Chapter 6

(5)

They continued to worry about Victor, his mechanical heart, and what they might do if there was ever a malfunction from sickness or injury. As it turned out, he was physically thriving, had not so much as a sniffle since their arrival on the planet. It was promising but Helena was determined to keep them all healthy, giving her family various brews to drink. "Immunity insurance. Preventive medicine." She told them. It would be particularly important when winter came to the village but that was many months away. She was assured this by Widow Convy who had taken to the newcomers - particularly Victor - and dispensed wise advice about township living.

Nevertheless, when the Commander came into the house to stock their wood bin for the evening, he noticed his friend's pale face and concerned expression as he sat at their common room table. Victor was studying a piece of parchment, nervous fingers rubbing his generous forehead as he read silently to himself. He stopped teaching at the schoolhouse over a week ago when the schoolmaster returned. Yet, up until tonight, he appeared satisfied with his lot in life. Especially after Victor was told his services might be needed again in a few months. Evidently, Elliot Kincade was offered a job in the city.

"What's wrong, Victor?" John asked, tossing an oversized log into the fireplace, causing the fire to spark and roar to life underneath a pot of fresh water.

"I'm not sure." The Professor looked up from his reading. He then confessed, "I think I'm in trouble, John." He lifted the parchment for Koenig to read. "This came in the mail today."

Koenig sat across from him and quickly understood as he read. As an Elder, he had seen several of these forms written up by the clerks, more in the last month than in the first four months they had been living in the village. It was a _Warrant of Impending Trial_. Victor was accused by three sets of parents of tainting the minds of their innocent children. "Victor, I thought you were being careful."

"I was, John. I only made suggestions and allowed the children to think for themselves. Ninety percent of what I taught came from books and the material Kincaid left for me …"

"That last ten percent – the stories you told – must have made a great impression because you are being called an agitator."

Victor paused and stared at his friend for a moment, "What do I do?"

Koenig thought about it seriously for a moment. "You'll be brought before the parents and either the Elder's bench or the magistrate." He laid the parchment down and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of him. "There will be an onslaught of questions but nothing you cannot answer as long as you are alert." John then smiled, "Just charm them Victor, cater to their sensitivities, perhaps even ask the parents for their suggestions when it comes to stories you would like to tell the children." He added, "If they know you they will like you, my friend. BUT keep the science talk to a minimum or you will lose them again."

"Think I can manage that." Victor looked a little tired and disillusioned as he took the parchment from John and rolled it up, "In any case I have two weeks to prepare."

"That's an extraordinary advantage, Victor. What you've done is considered an offense but, all things considered, it's fairly minor. If they were really worried you would be in the magistrate's office tomorrow."

"I suppose the fact I am not now teaching helps."

Koenig nodded, "I'll see if I can find you a good attorney." He then – as a rumbling was heard outside - glanced out of the window at the darkening sky. Night was quickly approaching but a storm seemed to be moving in as well.

"Think I will make some tea." Victor said and he stood. He noted the tense expression on John's face and added, "If it rains that will be good for the crops, won't it?" Then, a loud clap of thunder was heard from up above. Moments later a torrent of rain started.

This time John stood, alarmed. "Where's Helena and Sean?"

Victor grimaced, "Sean went over to see Willow Martin this evening. He's having dinner with her family. He's safe. And Helena … I think she went into the woods to gather herbs or spices."

"She is going to get really wet." Koenig made his way over to the peg where his cloak hung, "I better go after her …"

But as he did this the front door suddenly swung open and Helena, with her basket of leaves and other plant life, hurried in and - drenched to the skin and shivering - laughed at her predicament.

"Are you all right?" John called, moving behind her and peeling the shawl from her shoulders and the thin sodden bonnet from her head. He then steered Helena in the direction of the fire.

"I'm fine. Just got caught off guard."

After shutting the front door, Victor took her basket and put it on the table. "The water will be boiling in a few minutes for tea, Helena, and we'll get you warmed up."

Grateful, she nodded. "I am so sorry. It took a little longer than I thought and before I knew it the storm was here." Helena rubbed her hands up and down her damp sleeves.

Koenig took a length of cloth and started to dry her hair. Helena had not cut it since they came to the planet, now five months ago, and he liked her with a longer style. Actually, they had all grown their hair longer, the men now tying their own to the back of their heads with a length of twine. It was the fashion and acceptable.

"I need to change clothes." Helena whispered and unexpectedly sneezed, "I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"The tea will be ready by then, Helena." Victor assured.

* * *

Ten, fifteen then a half hour passed and she did not reappear. Worried, Koenig went upstairs to check on her. Helena had indeed changed into dry comfortable clothes but she then relaxed on their bed, her hair spread like a fan on her pillow, probably just to close her eyes for a few minutes, and fell off to sleep. John listened for several moments as the wind pelted rain against their upstairs bedroom window and sighed. He took the extra blanket at the foot of the bed and laid it over Helena to keep her warm.

He then returned to Victor. Strategy for his impending court date needed to be further discussed.

By nine o'clock that evening the main thrust of the storm had moved out and soon Sean Bassy was climbing the front stairs and making his way into their home. John and Victor were still up talking so he informed them that he had asked Willow Martin's father if he could marry her. He agreed. The wedding was set for next Spring and in that time Sean hoped to find a small home and a piece of property of his own to fix up for his new bride. The men were pleased but also a little anxious. The girl really knew nothing about Bassy. Would he be able to keep the façade going and could he comfortably live with his new wife, a relationship where a couple should have no secrets, and still live a lie?

"Eventually, I hope to tell her the truth." Sean said.

"That could be very dangerous –_ for all of us_." Victor noted.

A knock came to their door.

Sean got up and answered it. Emily Stiles stood before him, trembling, and he invited her inside.

"Forgive me, Elder." The girl said to Koenig, "It's my sister, Amy. Do you think your missus could come over tonight and see her?"

"What's wrong?"

"She be very ill, very weak, and is having a hard time nursing the baby. I know the Midwife worked with a big city doctor … Can she help her?"

John hated to wake Helena. She was exhausted. "Have you tried the village doctor?"

"He be gone for weeks now."

Reluctantly, John nodded. "Wait here." Once again, he quickly walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Helena still lay on the bed but she seemed slightly agitated in her sleep. John soon realized her breathing was off and Helena's skin was clammy. She had a fever. "So much for preventive medicine." He whispered. There would be no going out for her tonight. John adjusted Helena's cover, gently touched her warm cheek, and returned to the common room. "Emily, I'm sorry. The Midwife is not well. She has an infection of her own."

Victor looked up at this.

"However," Koenig continued, "keep Amy warm, give her fluids and if my missus is better by morning I will have her go see your sister. Agreed?"

"Is there nothing you can give me in the meanwhile, sir?"

"There is." Victor stood and moved to an area where Helena kept her various natural curatives. He found a herb and Elderberry mixture and put it in a small pouch for the girl, saving just enough for Helena to combat her illness. "Give Amy this with a warm drink. It may help her feel better until she is seen by the doctor or Goodwife Koenig."

"Oh, thank you, Master Bergman!" Emily said as she grasped the pouch. She was then out of the house at a run.

* * *

The following morning the clouds had parted and a somewhat light-headed Helena, unsteady on her feet, made her way downstairs to where the men were eating breakfast.

"Helena, you're still not well. You should stay in bed." Victor urged.

"I'm better, thanks to you." she said. He and John had awakened her around midnight to give her the medicinal brew and, now sitting at the table, she smiled as Victor pushed a cup of warm tea in front of her. "I had a good rest even if I also had some odd dreams."

"Odd?" John asked, touching her hand. She still looked too pale and dark circles were visible under her lovely green eyes.

"Voices. Arguing. Accusations. And I was standing in the middle of it all but could see no one …" Helena shrugged and sipped her tea. She then realized one of their family was missing, "Where is Sean?"

"He got up early to get some work done around the yard, to check the fields and milk the cow. He plans to go into the village and help with pre party festivities. …"

"Oh no!" Realization suddenly dawned on Helena's face, "I was to make bread last night. If I don't start now it will never be done by tonight for the dance and banquet."

"It's already started." Victor assured. "I put the dough to work while you slept and it's settling now. It will be ready to cut into loafs and baked by late morning." He winked at her, "You taught me well."

"You are a life saver, Victor." She smiled.

"Well, I knew you would probably be off seeing to Amy Stoc this afternoon …"

"Amy?" she looked at John, "What's wrong?"

Koenig said, "From what Emily says she's sick and the baby is not feeding well. Victor gave her some medicine last night but, if you are up to it, you might want to take a look at her today."

Helena nodded, "If she is unable to feed the baby there may be need for a special vitamin enriched formula or a wet-nurse. Do you think Hestor Bley would be willing to help?"

"She's a good woman and respects you. I'm sure she will."

"Okay then …" Helena stood, perhaps too quickly, and felt dizzy.

John, seeing her plight, also stood and his hands and arms kept her upright as she leaned heavily against him. "Helena, you are still too ill."

"But John …"

"Stay here and bake your bread." He counseled, gently. "Then rest. I will check on Amy and see if Hestor will wet-nurse."

"It needs to be done quickly, John. That baby needs nourishment." Victor said.

Helena nodded then looked over to where her curatives lay, "I'll give you more medicine for Amy. Take a good look at her, John, and let me know if you see anything strange; a rash, odd lip coloring, breathing – anything." Helena pushed gently away from him and squared her shoulders, "If I'm better by late afternoon I might walk over and see her myself – before going to the party."

John met Victor's eyes. Both knew Helena probably would not be going to the celebration, she needed more days of bed rest, but there was no reasoning with her when she was focused on an undertaking. He could not blame her though. The church party was the most exciting thing to happen in the village since they arrived – and she had a hand in getting it off the ground.

* * *

Koenig took his horse and slowly passed through the village, observing a running race as a kick off to a day of merriment. It was won by a tall young man with a sun freckled face and a slight gap between his front teeth.

John spotted Amy and Emily's parents in the noisy crowd and asked them what they heard of their ailing daughter.

"We know she's not well." Elma Stiles said, "But that fool she is married to will not allow us to see her or our grandson. However, he says she be better now that she drank the potion the Midwife readied. Emily is still allowed to see her and she says different."

"Danyl Stoc be a stubborn, awful man." Jonan Stiles agreed, "But I know he will let you, an Elder, see her if you have a mind to check on our Amy."

"I am going there now. My missus gave me more medicine for your girl. Do not worry."

"Thank you Elder!" they called and waved as John trotted away.

Koenig was not aware of it but, while he was speaking with the Stiles couple, two young girls on the other end of the village were also ill. Seeming delirious, they thrashed about in bed, screaming, telling their parents that Hecca was in the room with them, demanding obedience.

"There are others!" a girl cried, "So many others!"

Evil was afoot in the village of Swaynip.

In the next few weeks arrests would be made, many women and a few men accused of witchery and sorcery, and no one would be more angry, more horrified, and more jeopardized than John Koenig. The fanaticism would touch and engulf his peaceful home – implicating and endangering the woman he loved.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. Chapter 7

(6)

_He supposed they should have seen it coming. Their household, above all others, was not just being watched closely but, as individuals, so was everything they did. Even after five, nearly six months, they were deemed unfamiliar and a danger. The acts of kindness they performed were twisted foul by unscrupulous men and women. Some – those they thought friends –had also been turned, forgetting what Helena had done for them in the past. Others knew exactly what they were doing. It was not just his woman but Koenig, Victor and Sean Bassy that needed eradication. The judge had said as much. Yes, they would be next. John had all but seen it in the eyes of the village Sherriff. How did they ever think they could flourish in this mad world?!_

* * *

Helena pulled herself out of bed, the respite having done her well. Her baking done, she wrapped the bread, six loaves in all, in cloth and placed them inside a large basket. Alone, knowing Sean and Victor were both in the village, she walked to the window closest to the front door and looked out and up at the partly cloudy sky. It was not yet noon. The night promised to be lovely and the festival a great success. Helena was determined to go, even if only for a couple of hours, to meet with her friends and enjoy their group accomplishment.

She had become quite fond of the chatty but kindhearted Widow Convy, friendly Sara and Waylan Small, and also Ivy Trimm, an odd but sweet woman just a little younger than herself. Ivy liked nothing better than to wander the forest, picking flowers, eating berries and drinking from the river. Helena had met her during a journey to do laundry. The woman spotted her, followed Helena, and they talked. Ivy helped Helena rub the clothing clean and, as they worked, told her she loved being independent, having the ability to walk where she wanted to and – with a giggle – to dance naked in the middle of her own home if she wished it. Helena laughed. Their society was so repressed that such brazen talk was a delight. She was so pleased she talked Ivy into going to the celebration.

Stepping away from the window, Helena's smile faded. She wondered how Amy was doing and if, like her, she felt better overnight. Helena longed for John's return, for the information he had to impart about Amy and the baby ... She actually longed for him in general and smiled to herself at the thought. How easy it had been for them to adopt their role as husband and wife. Helena knew their affection and relationship would come to the surface eventually, even on Alpha, but she had not suspected the passion she felt for her lover would manifest so precious and perfect.

One night a few weeks ago, after making love, they lay beside each other, she on her back and John lying on his side facing her, holding hands, fingers entwined. He could see she was thoughtful and asked Helena what it was she was thinking. She looked into his eyes, his ruggedly handsome face bathed by the light of one of the moons through their window, and asked him - almost bashfully - if he thought had they met on Earth, before Alpha, they might have ended up together. Helena felt a little discomfited having asked. It was such a simple childlike thing to wonder about an imaginary situation which could not possibly matter in the here and now. Nonetheless, John did not hesitate. Kissing her hand and pulling Helena closer, he told her they would not just have married but they would not wait, as they had on Alpha, but would have become inseparable on the night they met. Helena laughed at this, enjoying his flattering statement, but she was stunned when she realized he was entirely serious. There were times when John Koenig's intensity and devotion frightened her. But it was this honesty and the ability to make lightning fast decisions that made him such a great Commander of Moonbase Alpha.

But then, thoughtful of Alpha, thinking of the friendships she had lost, Helena gulped and felt a pang of despondency. She wondered how they were. She pictured Paul Morrow as Commander, perhaps Alan Carter as his second in command. Would Professor Robinson take over as head of their science department? She was a brilliant woman. And, of course, Bob Mathias was now CMO. She could think of no one else she would rather have in that position …

He walked into the house, surprising Helena. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she had not seen John coming up the path.

"You are looking so much better." He said, removing his hat and coat, hanging them on a peg. Koenig reached out and touched her cheek, a familiar gesture. "Your color is good too."

"John." She said, suddenly overcome. Helena moved forward to embrace him, holding him close, wrapping her arms around him, and resting her head on his shoulder, made strong and broad from heavy labor. "Oh, John." she whispered.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked gently, feeling her shaking in the circle of his arms and beneath his hands, "Helena?" He pulled her back to look into glossy eyes, "What's wrong? Tell me."

"Nothing is wrong." She said, "I'm just so glad … you are _here_ with me!" and she sobbed softly, holding him close once again.

Later, with a warm drink and a bit of stew for brunch, they talked.

John told Helena that Hestor was agreeable and, when he found her they both immediately went to the Stoc home. She quickly took charge of the hungry baby and, at Danyl Stoc's curt but concerned grunt of support, John went to Amy, seeing her weak and pale in bed. He prepared the medicine for her as her husband watched. Koenig told him she needed a cup every two hours. If she was still unwell by the time the remedy was gone Stoc was to come to their home and get more. John explained that Helena was also sick or she would have come herself, to which Stoc grunted in disdain. Koenig thought it an odd reaction considering all she had done for the man, his wife and their child but decided to ignore it. At times, there was no satisfying some people. John brought the potion over to Amy himself and helped her to slowly drink it.

As he did this, Emily came in and smiled. She told Koenig and a listless Amy that she had been out helping with the festival. She promised to bring Amy cake later and her sister nodded feebly. Meanwhile, she would make sure Amy took her medicine. Amy had seemed cold and listless to John and he admitted to Helena that it worried him. What she really needed was a stay in a hospital but, of course, that was not going to happen in Swaynip and telling Danyl Stoc to take her to the city for better care would be futile.

"Perhaps I'll go see her after the merry-making tonight." Helena said.

Koenig eyed her carefully. Helena did look better but he still did not think it was a good idea for her to go, become over-tired, and end up developing an even more grave illness than last evening. Still, Helena truly wanted to go and probably really did need some time away from the house, work, and bed. As long as he was with her, to watch over his bride, she would be fine.

* * *

They arrived around seven o'clock in the evening and a cheerful Helena dropped the basket of bread off at the main table. Goody Wolden, filling a plate for a partygoer, was delighted. "We heard that you be sick, Goodwife Koenig. I am so glad you could contribute after all!"

Helena noted that she used the term Goodwife rather than Midwife. Although Helena got along well with Goody Wolden there had become a slight rift between the two. Wolden was once the prime Midwife of the village but ever since Helena had birthed twins, brought Amy's son back to life, and had given out miraculous herbal pain relievers, many of the village's expectant went to her for delivery, and not Wolden. Helena told the woman that she required her assistance often, that no two deliveries were the same, but it lingered that the woman felt she had been replaced by a city woman and, truth be known, Goody Wolden felt hurt and offended.

Turning from the table, Helena saw that the hall looked joyful, with various decorations, streamers, and the large welcoming banner she helped to hang the day before. A large candle-lit chandelier hung right above everyone's heads on what would become the dance floor. Helena saw only a few people without a drink in their hands or a plate of food. Small children raced about, enjoying themselves in and around the legs of the adults. Helena could not help looking at the little ones with a touch of longing.

John's attention had been diverted from his family and he was talking, quite seriously it seemed, with some of the other men. They included Elder Hamil Konroy and another she would later learn was Wilim Corgy, Victor's esteemed attorney. To his right she saw Sean standing with Willow Martin, the couple smiling, sharing sweet secrets, and appearing very much in love. Not surprising, Victor Bergman was off in a corner surrounded by a group of young boys and a few girls, hanging on his every word. She prayed he had learned his lesson and was not telling them "stories'.

"Midwife, have you heard the news?" The Widow Convy came up beside her, appearing disturbed despite the festive atmosphere. "Two of our village girls have come down with some kind of brain fever."

"Brain fever?" Helena questioned.

"Rumor has it the Holmes girls be raving and the doctor, just arrived from Tipian this afternoon, cannot understand what is wrong with them. I spoke with their Aunt Molly and she says they be screaming and shouting about nothing that makes sense. They then grow quiet, as if in a trance."

"That_ is_ terrible." Helena's mind raced, her profession considering any number of reasons for the teenagers affliction. "Are they experiencing stomach discomfort, fever or twitching of any kind?"

The Widow looked at Helena for a moment, recalling she had worked with a city doctor and understanding her curiosity. Others in the village would immediately think of an unseen evil, she realized, but this lady was more sophisticated and rightly was considering a tangible reason. "According to their Auntie they feel 'pinching' or 'stabbing' all over their bodies. One cries out then the other …" The Widow Convy then chuckled, "I know it be pure foolishness. More than likely they are just vying for attention. Children these days are so willful."

Helena nearly said something but the woman was away from her, greeting the Pritchure couple as they entered the hall. Privately, Helena wondered about the girls diet, if it was possible they had eaten food tainted by an infectious fungus. Helena had heard of such things back on Earth in third world countries. Men, women and children would eat cakes and breads touched by the contaminated fungus and suddenly behaved as if they were under the influence of LSD. Although she had not been in contact with those afflicted Helena had read reports and spoke with other doctors who saw such things first hand.

"Helena!"

"Ivy, you made it!" Helena hugged her friend, "I'm so glad."

"I've been here for a half hour, eating and listening to gossip. The village is talking all about the races and various contests today and – oh - also about the Holmes girls." She snickered, a small piece of unruly dark hair escaping from her white lace bonnet. "Honestly, it does not take long for that type of news to make the rounds."

"I've heard. Brain fever?" Helena questioned.

"That is what they say but others are wondering if it be an old preternatural foe making himself known."

"Preternatural? You mean Hecca?" Helena whispered.

"Indeed. You would think this lot would learn from past mistakes. But some silly girls cry demon and once again everyone is up in arms."

"Then this is not the first time?"

Ivy, suddenly appearing uncomfortable, blinked. "Yes, it was ten years ago and a lot of fine people …"

But the music started playing and the applause was so jubilant Helena could not hear the rest.

* * *

One of the few times it was proper to touch a member of the opposite sex in public was during a dance. John Koenig was initially concerned because he and the others in his family were unfamiliar with what might be considered proper and current with the people of Socre. However, he soon learned there truly was no set dance movement for Swaynip. They all pretty much did what came naturally and rocked gently in one another's arms. As he held Helena, moving with the now softer tune being played by the band (their instruments were crude but adequate), John looked about the hall. He watched as Sean and Willow did the same. There were other couples and he smiled when spotting the Widow Convy attempting to get Victor on the dance floor with no success.

He also saw Mable Brice and Janneth, the barmaid, dancing with many partners, reveling in the opportunity, and appearing quietly conspiratorial with one another between dances.

"John." Helena looked up at him, a hand resting on his shoulder. "I know we haven't been here long but I've grown very tired …"

_And weak_, he realized, visually examining her drawn features. Koenig knew it was too much too soon for her. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"I hate to take you away from this." She said, feeling badly. "Perhaps you can return when …"

However, before she could finish, a loud bell tolled, alerting all who danced and mingled. Judge Wardin, Sherriff Tidely, the town cleric and others, including the village doctor, made themselves known. Wardin raised his hands and the room crew quiet.

"EVIL!" the judge called, "There be an overpowering stench of sin and vice in this village! Is there any wonder Hecca has come, once again, to devastate us!"

Whimpers of fear were heard and Helena looked about, seeing dread but also faces as confused as she and John's. She managed to meet Victor's eyes over the heads of others in the room and he shrugged. What in the world was going on? The celebration was marvelous and friendly up until now.

"Doctor, who are the three named?" the judge called.

He appeared reluctant, initially looking down at his feet, perhaps even acting out of self-preservation, but the doctor's voice was firm when he announced: "Prudence Nye, Lilith Jaim and the Widow Convy!"

Then the Sheriff called: "You three women have been named as conspirators in acts of sorcery and complying with Hecca, your malevolent master!" Cries rang out as the Sheriff and his men moved in and took the stunned women away from their families, dragging them out of the hall as they cried out and, in the case of Widow Convy, looked angered and defiant.

Koenig could not help his agitation as he called out: "What is this all about?"

"A wickedness most foul!" the cleric answered, "There be witches in Swaynip!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. Chapter 8

(7)

It was as if air had been let out of the room. Only moments before the townspeople were happy, dancing and talking, eating and laughing, but now they were stunned and anguished. Some were weeping and others confused as they slowly walked from the hall. Mothers pulled their inquisitive children along with them, not yet answering their queries, and their husbands grumbled their concern and fear. All were thoughtful, remembering past mistakes and anticipating future judgments. _How could this have happened – again?_

It was a bit much for all of them but John was determined to get a distraught and rapidly fading Helena home. He took her hand and pulled the dazed woman with him over to Sean and Willow as the party broke up. "Sean, take her home. I'm going to go check this out …"

"John, I'm going with you." Helena said, "The Widow Convy …."

"She's a strong woman and will be fine, Helena." Koenig said, knowing the widow's tenacity. He watched as Victor approached. "But some questions need answered. I'll see if I can help in some way." He then looked down at Helena's distraught expression and gently touched her cheek, "I'll tell you all I find when I return home. Promise."

She slowly nodded. If Helena felt better she would have fought him but, as it was, the woman was so tired and disappointed she could barely stand on her feet. There would be no looking in on Amy tonight but Helena vowed she would check on her the following day, no matter how she felt.

Victor came up beside his friend and took her arm, "Go, John. We'll take care of Helena. Find out what you can. Come home soon."

* * *

Helena, along with the others, stayed awake for his arrival. All were dismayed and, despite fatigue, none could sleep.

Koenig returned that evening, angry and exasperated. However, he dialed it down a bit for Helena's benefit – knowing how distraught she was over the arrest of the women. He said he spoke with Sheriff Tidely, the Magistrate and even the town cleric and all were determined. "Out of the three Cleric Thorne was the only man willing to listen to reason." Yet, even he said he had to go with the majority. "He promised to keep an eye on matters and work with the town elders on not letting the situation get out of hand."

"Forgive me, Commander, but it seems they are already out of hand. Three innocent women are detained - all on the words of a couple of girls who are suffering from some kind of delirium." Bassy continued, "When I walked Willow home she told me she knows one of the girls. Said she's easily susceptible to the will of others …"

Helena nodded, 'The will of others or the influence of a drug.' She was still thinking about her fungus theory and wondered if more people in the village might start to show signs of dementia as well. She wished she could go to the afflicted girls and examine them.

Victor said, "All we can do is wait and prepare for the worst."

But they had no idea what the worst could be. The two weeks to follow were a trial of denial, folly and heartbreak.

True to her word Helena, still not feeling her best, visited poor Amy the day after the interrupted celebration. She was shocked to learn the young woman had passed away not a few hours before her arrival. Emily and the girl's parents were there and, of course, so were Stoc and baby Emery. She tried to tell them how deeply sorry she was and the Stiles family was accepting, if a little leery, in their grief. But Danyl Stoc cursed her, telling Helena if it had not been for her interference, her "magical potions", his wife would still be alive. How was he going to take care of a baby all on his own? Even Emily's assurance that she would be there to help did not calm his ire. Stoc ordered Helena from his home and told her never to come back or he would make certain she paid for her negligence.

When she told Koenig and the others they were compassionate but outraged. John could not believe Stoc had treated her so poorly. He threatened to confront the man. Helena told him not to. In his own way, she said, Danyl Stoc was grieving. It would eventually pass, she assured.

Later in the week, after doing some research into the various fungi in the area, Helena visited the widow in her cell. She brought her food and blankets and told the woman her theory, how some grains saturated by a hallucinatory element might have found their way into the Holmes girls' bread. There might be reason for hope.

Although appearing proud and strong, Helena could sense a fragment of doom and acceptance in the Widow Convy. She and the other women were hot and grimy from their captivity, not allowed to bathe, and Helena doubted they were fed well. The cleric came to see them, Convy told her, brought them bread and drink and prayed with them. Yet, prayer did not appear to be doing much good. Their trial was scheduled for the following week and the outlook was grim.

"Your findings be promising, Midwife, but there be more to this than meets the naked eye.' Widow Convy had said.

Koenig agreed. Especially when he learned that the land of each of the arrested had been seized by Tidely. The Sheriff told the board members it was to aid in the cost of a trial and, if found innocent, the land would then return to the accused. Yet, John noted an odd smirk as he said it, as if he knew something an outsider might not understand.

During the trial, in the midst of cries for mercy from families and friends the screams from the accusing village girls grew louder.

When Lilith Jaim, devoted wife and mother of three, was sitting before the judge a Holmes girl cried that she was being pinched, that Hecca was in her head laughing – and that Mistress Jaim was hexing her, promising life-long pain.

Prudence Nye did the same, declaring her innocence, but soon Geneva Holmes was wailing from the front of the Hall of Justice, saying she was being stabbed by an invisible assailant.

But the worst was when the Widow Convy stood before Judge Wardin. Both girls screamed - then two more girls from the back of the hall joined them. Convy was declared the worst of the three imprisoned women. The young women, now huddled together, suddenly proclaimed she had sworn allegiance to Hecca and sucked the life out of her departed spouse in doing so. Then they asserted she was slowly feeding, taking the life energy from all the men and women around her!

To Helena's horror, they cited herself as one of the people who was ill-used by the widow, that her sudden illness was solely caused by her close association to Convy and if she hadn't visited her cell, as Helena had done, she would be well by now. Helena attempted to voice her findings but she was out-numbered and no one listened. After all, after a week of ailing, Helena seemed slow of mind and to mend. Even John worried and wondered why she was so tired after taking her own herbal medications and resting. The reason would come shortly but for now it preyed on Helena that she might be one of the reasons her friend would be convicted of sorcery and, perhaps, go to prison for an undetermined amount of time.

Soon, more villagers would come forward, citing odd behavior in their neighbors and, before long, more arrest would be made. Among them would be Helena's friend, Ivy Trimm, the Donner couple, and Marcus Kimble. If they admitted their guilt they would be exorcised by the cleric and sheriff then released – although forever shunned by the village. Their trials would be quick and all would be found guilty, the Donners confessing merely to stay alive for their children's' sake. Eventually, crestfallen and weakened by weeks of torture (exorcism), they would move from Swaynip, taking their twin boys with them.

It would not be prison for any of the convicted. All but a few would be hanged. Marcus Kimble, who declared his innocence until the very end, was pressed to death beneath stones and the Widow Convy – although Helena never saw it – was burned at the stake because she was believed to be at the top of the hierarchy of evil.

* * *

_The day before her sentence was carried out John visited the Widow Convy in her cell. He told her Helena had also been arrested and he was desperate to know if there was something in their past that might save her. What was the horrible thing that happened ten years ago that no one wanted to talk about? Sad, the frail older-woman shook her head back and forth and her words were not comforting._

_"__Ten years ago our village was much bigger. More families. It was a peaceful and charm-filled town with good people and much love. My husband was alive then, on the elder's bench like yourself, and he be liked so well … but then accusations started. Men started to fight over property, the price of corn - and even their women. It happened so quickly. Eventually one of the wives, who was caught in a compromising position with a local farmer, declared she had been hexed by a sorceress. She named a woman, Shelda Efless, as her tormentor. Soon others were doing the same. In a month the village had gone from charming and peaceful to sadistic and cruel. Twenty nine men, women and children were legally killed, their families destroyed. Then after, when everyone came to their senses, the village vowed to rebuild and transform … to start again and follow the word of the gods. But now it be starting again. Elder Koenig, get out now while you can …"_

_"__I can't. Helena has been arrested!" He placed hands on Convy's shoulders, "She's absolutely innocent but even if she were to confess I don't think it would do any good. She's been declared Hecca's _bride_ ..." He faltered then desperately asked, "Is there nothing we can do?"_

_"Nothing." she said blandly but compassionately,__ "May the gods help you all!"_

* * *

_The Widow went to her death with dignity, praying as the kindling burned around her, and sad-faced. She watched as John, Victor and Sean were held back from rescuing her. She shook her head, telling them without words, they need not try. Her time was done and she would soon be with her dearly departed. They should not weep for her or feel outraged by what was happening to their friend. _

_They had a deeper and more personal problem to resolve._

_In her cell - wrists clamped in irons - laying back on her hay bed, Helena could smell smoke in the air and knew what was happening. She could no longer cry but merely feel badly for those she loved._

_They had a bit more time than many others in the same position. John would find a way out of this madness, she thought, and even if he did not he and the other members of her family would live and move on ..._

_She placed a hand on her belly._

_... and take care of she and John's child._

* * *

**Thank you all for your continued support. :) Interesting things still to come ...**


	9. Chapter 9

(8)

_Helena dropped the shotgun to the floor. Despite her resolve, there was no way she could shoot anyone, especially a lawman. However, she held her head high as Sheriff Tidely and the two other men threw their brawny weight against her home's front door, breaking the frame, and entered as if they had every right to barge in without an invite. "What is this all about?" she called._

_"I think you know." Tidely said and unhooked a rope from the loop on his belt. He handed it over to his deputy and watched as the woman, attractive and dignified, stood without moving. She did not cry out nor did she attempt to run as her hands were brought forward and bound together. "You are under arrest, Goodwife Koenig, for practicing witchery."_

_"Would it matter if I were to tell you there is a mistake?" she asked, sarcasm in her tone. "My husband will be home soon …"_

_"And I am certain he, like all the others, will talk with the Magistrate." Tidely said, distracted as he looked about her abode. Master Koenig's family lived well and their home reflected this. The Sheriff decided this trial and imprisonment was going to be more entertaining than most – and it would be lucrative too._

_It was twilight by the time they pulled Helena through the village, the men and women stepping aside to see who Sheriff Tidely's new captive was. Some stared open-mouthed when they saw who was being taken to the Hall of Justice - while others either closed their eyes or turned their backs on her._

_Helena was stunned to see Mistress Bishop, the woman who so praised her bread during the festival a few weeks ago, shoot her an expression of bitter contempt. Hestor Bley, although not as spiteful, made her children avert their eyes. Helena heard her tell them: "Don't look. She is Hecca's minion." __Was it that long ago Helena had been her Midwife and birthed Hestor's fifth child?_

* * *

While Helena was being jailed, Victor was wrapping up his own trial. He had, as Koenig predicted, charmed the Elders Bench as well as the two families who demanded the petition against Schoolmaster Bergman.

Victor assured one and all that he was merely telling stories. "Forgive me. My imagination at times gets the better of me and I do ramble on." He said and smiled sweetly, "I might be scholarly but I am a simple man who loves his gods, his family, the villagers and the wonderful children who cross my path." He then added, "Connect with me, fine Mothers and Fathers, and instruct me. Tell me what it is you would like me to teach your youngsters …"

Elder Konroy chuckled quietly to himself and glanced at Koenig.

Sean glanced at his Commander as they sat on a bench behind the families who were entertained and elevated by Professor Bergman and his attorney. It was going very well.

* * *

It never occurred to any of them that Helena, beyond the rest, was in dire peril. She was well liked, had helped so many people, and if she hadn't spoken in public for Ivy Trimm she probably would have stayed under the radar of the Magistrate and his men. After all, her spouse was a respected Elder. But when Ivy was apprehended in the woods, dragged into the village by the sheriff and his men, cursing and furious, Helena stepped forward and announced to all that she did not believe the woman a follower of Hecca or any other foul deity.

The villagers looked at Helena anew – acknowledging how she also stood up for the convicted Widow Convy - and the whispers started. Where did she really come from; an enigmatic city beyond Tipian? Over the large mass of water in the east, from a land no one knew anything about? Was the Midwife truly an angel of mercy or was she _responsible_ for the Stoc woman's death? When did Goodwife Koenig start to heal using all those strange and mystifying herbs, roots, fungus and seeds?

She, John and Sean were so wrapped up in Victor's trial they did not think any further than the near future. The only time they truly knew that it might be time to leave Swaynip was when the sentencing was announced for the jailed woman. They knew long-term prison was a possibility but never did the Alphans suspect the detained would be put to death!

Koenig approached the bench when he learned of this travesty and called the entire pronouncement "insanity". He would never forget Hamil Konroy taking a firm hold of his arm and not so subtly shaking his head _NO_. His associate and friend was frightened for him; for his family. That evening, at the supper table, John told his people it might be time for them to move on, perhaps sell out and go to Tipian to live out their lives. Perhaps Jophrey Mount would put in a good word for them and John could work in one of his textile mills?

Sean, of course, was reluctant. He still planned to marry Willow Martin and was not certain her family would give their blessing if they knew he planned to move her out of Swaynip. "Maybe this is as bad as it gets." Bassy said thinly, but then shook his head as if realizing how weak and foolish what he said was. The lives of at least three women, at that time, were being sacrificed in a criminal way. How could the Alphans stay and be a part of that?

In retrospect, Koenig should have known Helena was being watched and papers being filed for her apprehension. The minute Victor's attorney, Master Corgy, said he felt it would be better for Victor if she did _not_ come to his private trial they should have stepped back and thought it through. Corgy explained that a woman, in a situation like this, would not be viewed as an asset, despite her pristine character. The attorney's demeanor, even after Victor was released with a warning, did not change. He shook both John and Victor's hands and they invited him to the tavern for a celebratory drink. However, Corgy politely declined and appeared unsettled. When Bassy asked him why he was so troubled when they had just obtained a resounding victory, the attorney looked down at his feet and cryptically said, "I fear I was used ill. Not by you but others … but I followed through like the sheep I am. This is not an age for men who are weak of character and feel culpability so deeply."

"Odd." Sean said, as he departed.

Initially, the men thought the learned attorney was referring to having to defend Victor over an indictment that was pointless from its commencement. But they would later realize the true reason Helena was asked to stay behind was because Corgy, either begrudging or willingly, was advised she was to be at home this night, preferably alone, so she could be arrested while he argued on Bergman's behalf. Corgy knew what was going to happen but stayed silent. He was as guilty as the men who broke in their front door, overwhelmed Helena, and took her from their home.

They had just come from the village, from the trial room of The Hall of Justice, and after a short drink at the tavern went home. But now, an hour later, having found their home broken into and Helena gone, they were in the village again. This time all three were demanding Helena's release.

"This is unconscionable!" Victor barked furiously, so different from his usually calm exterior. "My niece is a good woman."

"She's the best of all of us!" Bassy exclaimed.

"You say this," The Magistrate said behind his large desk, "yet there are others who have brought charges against the Midwife, stating they have observed her partaking in any number of questionable activities."

"Ridiculous." Koenig barked, "Goodwife Koenig has done nothing but help the women of Swaynip and doctor the ill and suffering. Are her _skills_ being questioned?"

"No." Judge Wardin entered and stood to the back of the room with Sheriff Tidely beside him, "Merely her intentions."

Victor bristled, "And why are the intentions of an honest woman being questioned?"

The Magistrate said, "If she is as faultless as you say … she will be set free." Then to further explain, "Her family is too close to her to see how Hecca may have manipulated her soul, made her his willing mistress, wrapping her in his arms and whispering to her his unholy desires."

Koenig knew these words. They were uttered by the cleric when Ivy Trimm was arrested.

"She will be set free after a trial?" Bassy summed up.

"Yes. If she is not guilty." The judge called from behind them.

So far no one had come out of a trial unscathed and, in the weeks ahead, none of the other detained would escape destruction, physically or emotionally, either.

Koenig gritted his teeth and his hands balled into fists. "I want to see her."

* * *

For now, they kept her in a shack just outside of the Hall of Justice. It was small, less than a holding pen or a horse's stall with four walls, a dirt floor and fresh hay tossed into a corner for a bed. Four bars brace the lone window and, with her chained wrists, Helena could barely hold her hands up so John could hold them through the small opening.

"Helena," John's voice was a grave whisper. Victor and Sean stood behind him, peering in at her, her form barely a silhouette in the moonlight. "We will get you out of this. I promise."

"Don't promise, John." Helena murmured, her voice filled with emotion, fingers squeezing his own. "I know you will do your best."

"I should have been there for you. If I had known …"

"They still would have taken me."

"But I would have fought them …"

"And endangered your own life? The lives of our family? John, I need you strong and on the outside, fighting for me, seeking the truth. We need to find out why this is happening and how we can stop it. Not just for me but the other apprehended. People are going to die, John. We know this … and we cannot let it happen!"

He knew she was right. It had gone too far – much too far – and it had grown personal. They tried so hard to blend in, attempting to be like everyone else and that was no longer going to work. He, Victor and Sean would have to do everything in their power to set Helena free and help the others. Then they would leave. Already, Koenig had plans in his head to send a letter to Master Mount and let him know that he and the other Alphans were moving to the city.

"John, Ivy Trimm goes on trial tomorrow. I was going to be there for her. Go in my place, please. Reassure her …" Then to all of them she said, "Guide her. She can be a wild woman and I know Ivy will mean well but will say all the wrong things and get herself convicted." Then, "She is no more a witch than I am."

"We know that, Helena." Victor said.

"It's time for you to go." came a call from her jailor, a short thin man with a sour expression. He paced peevishly on the other side of Helena's shack. When her family finally left her he could check the lock and go home to his cat. Jailor Burton becoming impatient.

Helena pushed her arm through as far as it could go and reach a hand up to touch John's cheek. She felt gratified when he lifted both of his hands to touch hers.

"Don't be afraid." John said, trying valiantly to keep the dread from his voice, "I will bring you food and blankets tomorrow and I'll tell you how Ivy's trial is going."

Helena blinked and nodded her appreciation. "They will be taking me to a cell in a few days, to be with the other prisoners." Then, noting how Victor and Sean turned away to give them a moment of privacy, she whispered, "I love you, John Koenig."

In response he lifted her hand and kissed the palm.

* * *

**Once again, thank you for your comments. It truly motivates. :)**


End file.
